


Birthday Sandwich

by daltoneering



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking (Blaine only), Comeplay, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltoneering/pseuds/daltoneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is turning 21, and he’s got a very specific birthday wish. Literally just Klelliott PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [Jess](http://mypatronusisklaine.tumblr.com) for beta'ing, and excuse the awful title! Read on tumblr [here](http://daltoneering.tumblr.com/post/82641857329/fic-birthday-sandwich-klelliott).

They’re drenched in sweat and coming down from a truly amazing high when Blaine breaches the question.

“So what do you want for your birthday?”

Kurt hums, shifting as much as his exhausted limbs allow and settling a hand somewhere on Blaine’s body. He’s too tired to register where.

“I don’t know,” he answers, completely aware that he knows very well what he wants, but that Blaine agreeing to it is probably the same chance as Rachel taking up beatboxing.

“C’mooooon,” pleads Blaine, picking up his hand and kissing his fingers one by one. Despite the amazing sex they just had, the soft touch still sends tingles up his arm. “There must be something. Anything, Kurt. You’re turning 21. It’s a big day.”

Kurt sighs and squints one eye open at his fiancé. Blaine is running his nose along the inside of his wrist, looking at him expectantly.

“Fine,” he huffs. “But you’re not going to like it.”

“You don’t know if I’m going to like it or not unless you tell me, Kurt.”

He hesitates, glancing away. What if Blaine is hurt, or disgusted by him? What if he thinks he doesn’t love him anymore? Or, God, if he wants to break up?

But he _had_ asked, and besides, they never have to go through with it.

“Iwannahaveathreesome,” Kurt mutters.

“What?”

He sighs and closes his eyes. “I want to have a threesome.”

Blaine is silent for a while, and Kurt peeks an eye open, looking over warily. But instead of the disgust or anger he expects to see, the look on Blaine’s face is one of pure _desire_.

“Ohgodyes,” he says quickly, and Kurt grins, because—thank God. Blaine doesn’t think he’s a freak or that he doesn’t love him anymore. He wants this too.

“I’m so glad you said yes,” Kurt says breathlessly, rolling over to kiss him hotly, hand tight on Blaine’s waist. He pushes, and Blaine responds eagerly, before rolling on top of Kurt and sinking a hand into his already mussed hair.

“Wait, wait,” Kurt gasps, pushing Blaine up a little and catching his breath. “Can we decide… who, first?”

“Of course.” Blaine sits up so that he’s straddling Kurt, hands stroking soft trails down his side. “Do you have any preferences, or just some random from a bar?”

Kurt grimaces and smacks Blaine’s arm playfully. “No. No, I want it to be… someone I know. Preferably a friend.”

They’re silent for a few moments. But Kurt doesn’t really need to think about it, because there’s only one person he’s really ever imagined doing this with.

When they speak, it’s at the same time.

“Elliott.”

*

Elliott is barely even shocked when they ask him, a little awkwardly, over pizza at the loft. He just puts down his slice of pepperoni, tilts his head, and asks, “Now?”

“Oh!” exclaims Blaine, grip loosening where it hand been clutching Kurt’s thigh. “You… you want to?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re both good-looking guys, and I’m not gonna pass up getting laid by two people I know and care about.”

“Oh,” Kurt echoes. “Great. Um. We’ll—my birthday’s next week. We can go out dancing beforehand?”

Elliott grins. “Sounds good.” He picks up his pizza and winks at them before taking a bite. “’M gonna be looking forward to this.”

Kurt lets his breath out, a little shakily, and squeezes Blaine’s hand. He’s going to be looking forward to it too.

*

Kurt’s lucky that his birthday fell on a Friday this year, because that’s a night when their favourite club is thriving, heavy with people and sound and atmosphere. It’s sweltering inside, and he’s glad of his sleeveless t-shirt, already mopping sweat from his forehead only a few minutes inside the door. Blaine’s hand at the small of his back is already sending shivers of anticipation up his spine.

They’re meeting Elliott at the bar, and Kurt’s stomach jolts when he first lays eyes on him, because the thought that this is finally happening—it’s almost overwhelming.

Elliott’s bought them drinks already, even though Kurt protests that he’s finally twenty-one and should be the one buying. Blaine giggles and nudges his lips closer to his ear, reassuring him that he can buy a round later.

Kurt sips his Long Island slowly, fully aware of Blaine’s fingertips trailing over his bicep and Elliott’s challenging gaze over the rim of his own glass. He smiles a little to himself, because he knows he looks hot as _fuck_ and he’s damn well going to enjoy it.

Then a new song comes on and Blaine is tugging at his wrist, begging him to come out on the dance floor with him. He finishes his drink as fast as he can and spins around, smirking a little at Elliott before letting himself be dragged away through the crush of people.

They find a spot and Blaine turns around, settling his hands on Kurt’s waist and already moving to the heavy bass. Kurt slides his arms over Blaine’s shoulders and pecks him on the mouth, then tips his head back and lets the music wash over him.

“You ready for this?” Blaine yells over the music, and Kurt laughs, tightening his grip on his fiancé.

“So, so ready,” he replies, and dances closer.

By the end of the next song they’re plastered together, Blaine’s fingers very close to brushing over Kurt’s ass, foreheads pressed against each other and eyes closed. Kurt slides a hand over the back of Blaine’s hair, glad that he managed to get him to cut down on the gel a little just for today. He’s about to move in and start kissing him when he feels another pair of hands sweeping up his sides and the heat of someone else’s body behind him.

“Well hello,” he murmurs, pushing back against Elliott’s chest—and gosh, the height difference really does something to him, because he’s never had that with Blaine—and tipping his head back onto his shoulder. “Decided to join us?”

“Mmm, didn’t want you to have too much fun without me.” Elliott pauses and Kurt twists his head a little to see him, hair a little more ruffled than usual and eyes heavy and hot with guyliner. “You look fucking hot. Both of you.”

Blaine giggles and starts mouthing at Kurt’s neck, one hand disappearing from his back to grab Elliott’s side. Kurt moans a little and lets his eyes drift shut again.

They’re pressed tight together in the thrum of people dancing, sweltering heat and air hazy from the smoke machines. The bass pounds heavy and Kurt moves his hips to it, grinding forward against Blaine’s crotch and rubbing his ass back against Elliott. Blaine’s got a hand under his shirt, sending touches like fire over his skin, and Elliott has an arm wrapped around his chest, keeping him close and moving against his body.

The strobe lights flash bright overhead, and Kurt alternates between tipping his head back against the slick sweat of Elliott’s neck and leaning forwards to kiss Blaine, hot and open-mouthed. He’s hard in his pants, he can feel that they’re all hard, and he rocks between them to the beat of the music, groaning in pleasure.

He brings a hand up around the back of Elliott’s head and slides his fingers through his delicious thick hair, eyes slipping closed again as Blaine starts to mouth over and suck on his collarbone. Elliott noses along his hairline, then starts pressing little kisses along his jaw, and Kurt can barely _breathe_ he is so turned on.

“You know,” Elliott says in his ear, giving an especially hard thrust forward with his hips and making Kurt _gasp_ , “I’m _really_ glad I said yes to this proposal.”

Kurt giggles and twists up to kiss him. It’s not quite on-center, but it’s hot and open-mouthed and Elliott tastes fucking amazing. He hums appreciatively and twists his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and licking into his mouth.

He can feel Blaine sucking his way up his jaw, and presses against the back of his head with his free hand, gasping as he nips and licks at his skin. Blaine kisses his cheek wetly, and then somehow the three of them are all kissing at once, teeth and tongues and lips and Kurt never wants to _stop_. They’re pressed tight together, Blaine and Elliott’s hips undulating against his from both sides, rocking against his cock and his ass and making him groan into the kiss, squeezing his fingers in their hair.

He pulls back a little to gasp a few breaths of air, but Blaine and Elliott keep on kissing, sucking at each other’s mouths over his shoulder, and Kurt _stares_. Because if that is not the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Elliott has a hand tight around Blaine’s waist, slipping down to cup his ass, and Blaine groans sinfully as he squeezes it, rocking his hips harder against Kurt’s. His tips his head back against Elliott’s shoulder and watches through half-open eyes as his fiancé and his best friend continue to heatedly make out right in front of him.

After a few minutes he decides to join again, tugging Blaine back and kissing him fiercely, sliding a hand up his shirt and over the sweaty planes of his back. Elliott nips at his ear and brushes a hand over his crotch, making Kurt buck forward with a gasped “ _Fuck_ ” and bite down on Blaine’s lips.

“Let’s—“ he pants, breaking apart but still holding Blaine close against him. “Let’s take this back to the apartment.”

“Fuck yes,” Elliott breathes in his ear. Blaine replies by diving in and attacking his lips again.

They do eventually manage to drag themselves apart enough to manoeuvre their way out of the bar and into a cab, but Kurt makes sure to keep them both close by. As soon as they’re piled in on the back seat, hands start roaming again, and then mouths, and Kurt know they’re getting some pretty weird looks from the driver.

By the time they get to the loft, after having giggled and stumbled all the way up the stairs, Kurt’s completely flushed, fumbling with the keys as Blaine presses himself against his back and Elliott dips his fingers into his waistband. He finally manages to get the door open and barely slides it shut before there’s a hand tugging at the front of his jeans, another up the back of his shirt, two mouths on his neck.

“ _God_ , guys,” he gasps, slumping back against the door. “That feels— _uh, Blaine_ —I’m so—thank God Rachel does night shifts.”

Blaine giggles against his neck and then sinks to his knees, mouthing at the skin above his waistband, fingers fumbling with his button and fly. He pops them open and Kurt gasps as he takes his cock out, hard and straining, then sinks his mouth down over it with a contented hum.

Elliott strokes over the back of Blaine’s head and continues kissing up the side of Kurt’s neck, under his ear, over his scar. Kurt hasn’t got enough hands; he’s got one round the back of Blaine’s neck and the other up Elliott’s shirt, but he can’t touch them _enough_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, head dropping back against the door as Elliott sucks a bruising kiss to the skin of his collarbone. “C’mon, kiss me.”

He drags his mouth back onto his lips and moans against it as Blaine flicks his tongue over his slit, one hand hot around the base of his dick, the other tight on his ass. Elliott pulls away a little to glance down at Blaine and groans, immediately diving back in, kissing Kurt hot and dirty. It’s fast and sweaty and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, until he’s gripping at the back of Blaine’s hair, trying to pull him off before he shoots down his throat.

“Bed,” he says, tugging Blaine up off his knees and already stripping his shirt. “Now.”

He’s naked by the time they collapse onto the bed, hands and mouths and tangled limbs. Blaine presses close, almost on top of him, and Elliott is behind, hand hot on the inside of his thigh. They’re kissing again, Kurt and Blaine and then Blaine and Elliott, and he can almost taste the arousal on his tongue he’s so turned on.

He pecks Blaine and then flips over with a little smile, wrapping a leg around Elliott’s waist and nipping at his lips. Elliott slides a hand into his hair and cants his hips forwards, their cocks brushing together and sending a wave of heat down his spine. Blaine circles an arm around his waist and fucks up against his ass, lips warm and wet over his back and shoulder blades.

He starts a rhythm similar to the one in the club, rocking forwards against Elliott’s cock and then back against Blaine’s, panting and so _so_ hard. He whines as Blaine fists his dick, stroking him lightly, pulling back from Elliott’s lips to press his face into his shoulder and just focus on the glorious feeling of Blaine’s hand on him.

“I’m gonna—gonna—“

“Come on, baby,” Blaine hisses in his ear. “Come all over him.”

Kurt moans loudly, skin on fire where they’re touching him, and comes all over Blaine’s fist and Elliott’s cock and Elliott’s stomach, long pearly white strings of it painting his skin.

He gasps for breath, caught tight between their bodies, hands pressing weakly against Elliott’s chest and neck. He can feel Blaine still hard against his ass, rocking gently and pressing kisses all over his back. He mumbles and tips his head back so that he can kiss Blaine gently, then stretches forward to press his lips to Elliott’s again, sliding his hand through the drying come on his abdomen.

“Gotta clean up,” he whispers against his lips, then shimmies down the bed, pushing Elliott over onto his back and licking at the come on his bellybutton. Blaine rolls over and leans down to kiss Elliott, biceps bulging as he supports himself, and Kurt feels his dick give an interested twitch, eager to get hard again.

He lathers at the come on Elliott’s stomach, cleaning it all up before nosing down to his cock, straining nearly purple and beautiful. He’s longer than Blaine, but not quite as thick, closer to Kurt’s size. Elliott groans as he kisses over the head, then kitten licks down his shaft, flicking his tongue out at the prominent vein straining on the underside. He suckles the head, only taking it lightly into his mouth, Elliott’s legs shifting restlessly on either side of him. He grins as best he can with a cock between his lips and sinks his mouth down to the base.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Elliott gasps, grabbing onto his hair and tugging, and Kurt’s dick is definitely interested now, rubbing against the rumpled sheets. He hums and drags off slowly, sliding his tongue through the slit and pressing a little kiss to the tip.

“Fuck me?” he asks innocently.

Kurt smirks as Blaine groans, pressing his forehead against Elliott’s chest and squeezing his eyes shut. Elliott just stares at him, mouth slightly agape, before nodding slowly.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks tentatively.

Blaine opens an eye, licks his lips. Kurt’s not sure how he’ll react—he knows they discussed this, and while Blaine had been fine with it back then, his mind might have changed since—

“Please,” Blaine says hoarsely. “Yes—you—Elliott can—I want to watch.”

Kurt crawls up Elliott’s body and kisses him gently on the cheek. “Lube and condom?” he asks.

Blaine rolls over to grab them out of the drawer as Kurt straddles Elliott’s chest, running his hands along his thighs, tipping his head back a little and sighing happily. “’M gonna ride you,” he says, then leans down and nips at Elliott’s lips. “Ride you _hard_.”

Elliott doesn’t say anything, just looks a little stunned and a lot turned on, and nods eagerly. Kurt smirks at him and pulls Blaine over to straddle Elliott’s as well, tipping his head back against his shoulder.

“Finger me open,” he whispers in his ear, and drops forward onto his hands so that he’s hovering over Elliott, ass perfectly presented for Blaine to lube him up.

It’s cold at first, then Blaine presses one skilful finger against his entrance and Elliott slides his palms over his sides, and Kurt moans, tipping his head down to rest his forehead against Elliott’s.

Blaine takes his time, kissing softly over the skin of his back, one hand massaging his ass cheeks as he stretches him open, one finger then two then three.

“You good?” he murmurs, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the back of Kurt’s ear. He nods and kisses Elliott quickly but deeply, then pushes himself up again, grabbing the condom and tearing it open with his teeth. He scoots back to unroll it over Elliott’s cock, settles himself in position over Elliott’s hips, and takes a deep breath.

“Ready, hot stuff?” he says teasingly.

“Yeah—c’mon Kurt, fuck.” Elliott strokes over his thighs, circling one hand around his cock until Kurt gives him a glance and he drops it.

“Not yet,” Kurt mutters, sinking down onto the blunt head, tipping his head back and running a hand through his messy hair. Elliott feels good, but a lot different from Blaine. “Fuck, that’s right, fill me up.”

He sits down slowly, breathing hard until Elliott’s fully bottomed out, leaning forward to brace himself on Elliott’s chest. He glances at Blaine, who’s leaning back against the wall with a hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly. His pupils are so wide his eyes are almost black. Kurt smirks at him.

He lifts up a little, then drops his hips down again sharply, eliciting a groan from Elliott. It’s incredibly hot, to have Elliott underneath him, eyes closed in pleasure, while Blaine watches them and gets off to it.

He starts a steady rhythm, rocking his hips down faster and harder, only just letting Elliott meet his thrusts. Blaine continues to watch him bounce, jerking himself off faster, skin flushed red in all its naked glory and eyes heavy and lidded.

Kurt whines, playing with his nipples, skin hot under the touch of Elliott’s finger tips. He tips forward again, changing the angle and kissing Elliott fiercely, fucking his tongue in and out of his mouth just as Elliott’s hard cock fucks in and out of his ass.

“You’re so tight,” Elliott groans, canting his hips up and thrusting in harder, grabbing and handful of ass and breathing hot and heavy into Kurt’s ear. “So fucking tight, Kurt. Feel so good around my cock.”

Kurt presses his forehead down into the crook of Elliott’s shoulder, body shaking with each thrust. He turns his head so that he can stare up at Blaine as he works his hips down, one hand tight in Elliott’s hair, and slides his palm over his fiancé’s thigh.

“Want you— _ah_ —fuck me too, B,” he pants.

Blaine’s hand stills on his cock and he stares down at Kurt, lips slightly parted.

“You… what?”

“Want both of you to fuck me. At the same time.”

“Shit,” Elliott swears.

“C’mon,” says Kurt, sitting up on his knees and rocking back down onto Elliott’s cock again. “Gonna need stretching again.”

“Yeah—yeah, I’ll um—“ Blaine fumbles for the bottle of lube, lost in the sheets, and uncaps the lid with a _click_ that sends a shiver down Kurt’s spine. “Are you gonna—stop, or…”

With a huge amount of will power, Kurt eases himself off Elliott’s dick, pressing a kiss to his nipple in apology. “Soon,” he whispers, and settles on his back on the other side of the bed, tugging at Blaine’s wrist. “C’mon, need to get a cock back in me soon.”

Blaine snorts. “Someone’s eager.”

“Shut up. You’re both hot and I’m horny and it’s my birthday and I need both of you to be fucking me _now_.”

Blaine just shakes his head fondly and slides a couple of fingers in easily. He fucks them in and out a couple of times before adding a third, then a short while later, a fourth.

Kurt gasps at the extra addition, spreading his legs wider and pressing his head back into the mattress. He feels Blaine add more lube, and it’s too much, his ass cheeks are practically _sliding_ together, but he’s sure it’s going to be so worth it.

“Okay,” says Blaine an indeterminate time later, petting his hip gently. “How do you want to…?”

“Facing you.” He turns around and presses a quick kiss to Elliott’s cheek. “No offence.”

“None taken, man.”

“Oh my God, Elliott, you can’t call me _man_ during sex. C’mon, I’m ready.”

Elliott sniggers as Kurt straddles his hips again, facing the foot of the bed, and slowly lowers himself over his cock. He inhales shakily, shifting his hips a little until he can feel the press _right there_ , and moves up and down a couple of times, dragging Elliott’s cock over his prostate.

Blaine settles in front of him, so familiar and comforting in light of what they’re about to do, neat torso and soft belly and straining cock. Kurt leans forwards and kisses him, surprisingly softly, brushes a hand lightly over his neck. Blaine smiles at him, that special smile meant only for them.

Elliott rocks his hips up again, and Kurt gasps, because yes, they are _doing_ this.

He lies back against Elliott’s chest, and the angle is a little awkward, but—there’s not really any other way to easily do this. Elliott circles an arm over his chest and kisses his shoulder as Blaine slicks himself up liberally. He presses some more lube into Kurt’s hole, finger next to Elliot’s cock already making Kurt quiver with arousal, then lines himself up.

“Ready?”

Kurt nods.

The first press of Blaine’s cock next to Elliott’s inside his ass is like setting every nerve he has on fire; he can barely begin to imagine what it’ll be like moving. He keens, feels Elliott’s chest heaving underneath him. Blaine presses in further, and _fuck_ , he’s thick, stretching the walls of Kurt’s ass even wider, almost painfully so—he’s glad they used so much lube. Blaine shifts forwards a little more, and suddenly the head pops in past the first ring, all three of them gasping. He settles a hand on either side of Elliott’s shoulders and pushes in a little more. Kurt grabs his arm, eyes squeezed shut, because _fuck_ that’s tight.

They’ve tried this before, but obviously not with… a real cock. Kurt won’t deny that he’s proud of their dildo collection.

They can only fit about halfway in together, but Kurt feels so _full_ , stuffed to the brim with cock.

Blaine pulls out a little, dragging his cock _right over_ his swollen prostate, and fucks back in slowly, gaze hot on Kurt’s.

“Fuck,” Elliott breathes, one hand sliding down over the skin of Kurt’s side and gripping his thigh, pulling up around Blaine’s waist. “Can feel you fucking him.”

“So tight,” Blaine gasps. “God, baby, you feel amazing.”

Blaine fucks him for a while, Elliott remaining still inside him—and Kurt can tell how desperate he is to move, fingers toying with his nipples and stroking over Blaine’s smooth chest.

He wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself gently, not enough to get him there. Blaine stills and through some unspoken agreement Elliott starts fucking him, in tight, short thrusts, mostly just grinding his hips and pressing in as deep as the tight stretch allows him to go.

“Come on,” gasps Kurt, moving his hips as best he can to help him. “C’mon, want you to come inside my ass.” He tightens his legs around Blaine’s waist, pulling him down until they’re skin to skin and he’s in the middle of a very sweaty, very hot and _very_ sexy sandwich. Their bodies writhe together in a slow, drawn out beat, hips grinding and pumping until Kurt can feel himself teetering on the edge. He feels so _full_ , not only physically, but emotionally, too—full of their love and care for him, full of his love for Blaine, his love of another kind for Elliott—like if he doesn’t come _now_ he actually will explode.

He feels two hands on his cock, one Blaine’s and one Elliott’s, and tips his head back against his best friend’s shoulder, squirming and whining as they work him over, body thrumming with the need for release. Blaine sucks at his neck, leaving what’s sure to be a mark tomorrow, and thrusts his hips forwards with extra force, pushing deeper into him than he thought physically possible, and sending Kurt right over the edge.

He comes hard for the second time that night, gasping a litany of “ _fuck, fuck, fuck, right there_ ,” one hand grasping at Elliott’s hair and the other tight on Blaine’s ass.

He comes down slowly, sensitively, and he feels like he’s been split in half—not painfully or in a bad way, but just that he might not be able to keep this up for much longer.

“Need you to come,” he whimpers. “Please, come in my ass Blaine, c’mon, fill me up.”

Blaine whines and bites at his neck, hips stuttering as he finds his release. Kurt holds him through it, makes sure he stays inside as Elliott continues to fuck him with renewed vigour now that Blaine’s dick has softened a bit.

“Fuck,” Elliott breathes in his hear. “Can feel his come inside your ass.”

“C’mon, baby, please,” Kurt whines, twisting his head as much as possible and pressing a messy kiss to his jaw. “Now, come on.”

Blaine gives one last attempted thrust, and Elliott tenses underneath him, crying out and hands tightening on Kurt’s chest. Kurt can practically feel his cock pulse inside him, groans along with him, body shivering with oversensitivity.

Finally Elliott collapses back against the bed underneath him, the three of them in a messy tangled pile, all breathing heavily. Elliott pulls out first, and it feels weird, going from two cocks to only one. He ties off the condom and heaves his legs off the edge of the bed, wiping a hand over his sweaty face.

“I’m gonna go clean up,” he says. “I’ll bring you a cloth.”

Kurt nods gratefully at him and refocuses his attention on Blaine, still softening inside his ass. He presses against his sides gently, and Blaine pulls out, leaving him practically gaping.

“So empty,” he mutters, dropping his head back against the pillow and ready to fall asleep until he feels two fingers sliding back into his ass.

“What are you—Blaine—“

“Push it out.”

“What?”

“Push out my come, c’mon, want to see it drip out of your ass.”

Kurt closes his eyes, because fuck that’s a hot picture, and does as Blaine says. It takes a little while, and then he feels a trickle of come slide out of his ass, over his perineum and balls and down onto the bed.

“Gross,” he mutters, but Blaine runs his fingers through it, gathering it up and sucking them into his mouth and—okay, he can understand where this has come from.

At that point Elliott reappears with a couple of wet cloths and they clean up, turning down the now filthy top sheet. Kurt climbs in next to Blaine, pulling the blankets up over them, and holds a hand out to Elliott.

“Stay the night?” he asks softly.

Elliott smiles and climbs under the covers, snuggling up behind him. They have to shuffle around a bit to get comfortable—it’s not a huge bed—but eventually Kurt is perfectly content, sandwiched right in the perfect place.

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Blaine asks.

“Mmm, better.” Kurt tugs at Elliott’s hand around his chest and kisses his palm, then leans forwards and sucks Blaine’s bottom lip into his mouth. “Best birthday ever.”

 


End file.
